DE 10 2005 057 306 A1 discloses a method for stabilizing a direct voltage vehicle electrical system, in particular in a motor vehicle, having a direct voltage converter which is arranged in the vehicle electrical system and which is fed on an input side by at least one electrical energy source and which has on an output side a plurality of voltage-stabilizing electrical outputs which are each connected to a part of the vehicle electrical system with electrical loads connected thereto. Sudden changes in electrical load which effect the input side of the direct voltage converter on at least one part of the vehicle electrical system which is sensitive to voltage fluctuations can be at least partially compensated by respective voltage stabilization at the respective outputs using control means by varying the voltage and/or the electrical load on at least one part of the vehicle electrical system which is insensitive to voltage fluctuations.